Frozen heart:My story
by Sigma14
Summary: I am a boy who has huge imaginations,but a hard life.I am a 14 year old boy and i'm pretty much a silent/lonely person and have been judged of who i was,but who cares.When the movie Frozen came out,i went and watched it.I found myself being addicted to may be ridiculous for a boy like me to get "addicted" to a Disney movie.But this is me,and this is my story.


The Story of the Frozen heart:Starting of a new life

So i am just a regular boy who has a mind filled with different creations,I love to draw,build stuff,and do stuff  
my mind desires,I was always lonely and seemed to talk to myself,people at school would always judge me and hate for who i am  
I ignore those people,i started to hate my life...but one day..this one movie came out...A Disney movie,i've always liked  
to watch Disney movie' boys in my school make fun of me for that,anyways i went to watch that the movie  
was finished,i continued to watch it about 5 times!I don't know why I watched the movie about 5 times...i went home,  
My mom got mad at me for coming home late and took away all my stuff,my creations,books,schematics,everything...i was about to give  
up life.I went to bed that day,and experienced the most beautiful dreams anyone could ever have,and it still continues till now...  
This is another starting of the original story of Frozen!Although a major difference...after i wake up from my dreams..i write them down.  
I finally decided that i should share it...but before i write my stories down..i always think to myself...Is this all just fake?...No it is a fantasy..  
...This..is another life..that life is my fantasy..  
This is my story

I woke up by the startling noises of pounding...i got up and looked around...nothing but darkness around me..i looked at the floor and saw a bit of a glow.  
I stomped my feet..then a huge ray of light cirlced around me emitting blue light...I looked closely and saw that it was a snowflake kind of shape.I was confused  
and amazed at the same time!After a while...i saw a figure lying in the distance...i ran towards it.I got closer and saw that it was a girl..she seemed unconscious.  
I kneeled next to her..she had white hair,a blue sparkling dress...i grabbed her hand and suddenly..Her hand and mine started glowing..I felt a huge amount of energy kick  
in.A snowflake shape was on the ground glowing under us..I looked at her..she opened her eyes then...it all went black..again

I woke up and saw a kid looking down at me,  
Kid-"Hey,get up..it's your birthday!"  
Me-"Huh?"  
Kid-"C'mon Gian,mother and father are waiting downstairs!"  
Me-"Where am i..?"  
He just grabbed my hand and led my downstairs  
The place seemed unfamiliar in some cases,i wooden house,old items,everything seemed like it was in the 1800 or so  
I was brought to my mother and father  
Father-"Son!There you are!Happy Birthday!"  
Mother-"I can't believe you are already 7!"  
Me-"Excuse me but..what's the date?"  
Father and mother looked confused  
Father-"Haha Gian,it is October 3,1826!"  
I stared and thought for a moment  
Me-"1826?I was born on 1820?"  
Mother-"Yes dear..now hold on i will bring in some food"  
Father-"Gian...come with me outside"  
I went with father and felt this unusual bond with my family already...like i had a good past with them..i felt happier  
I was brought outside..it was cold..i noticed all around me that i am currently living in a..poor village  
Me-"What are those other houses father?"  
Father-"Those are our relatives...our whole family lives here in this village,no one ..do you see those lights?"  
He pointed at the distance  
Me-"Yes,what are they?"  
Father-"City lights,they are coming from a kingdom"  
Me-"Why don't we live there?"  
Father-"Haha we are poor remember?All we have is some food and drinks..that is all"  
I started to feel bad as i saw his sorrowful look on his face  
Me-"It doesn't matter,as long as we're all here"  
He smiled  
Father-"You betcha"  
Me-"Who do you think lives in that kingdom?"  
Father-"For what i've heard,there is two princesses..a King and a Queen..and other wealthy people"  
I stayed silent  
Father-"Anyways,tomorrow i want to teach you how to shoot a bow,fight,and lose your fears,you are already a big boy..i will expect better from you"  
Me-"Okay"  
Then we went inside  
Everyone was eating  
Some memories somehow kicked in...they were different memories though...not my reality ones..  
I had two older brothers Conor and Luis..they were both two years older than me  
One little sister who was 3 years younger,her name was Aviary  
There was this really interesting fact about my father,i sensed it,he used to be an Assassin,in some guild or faction  
He had a secret room that had all his past items kept in there  
I sensed that i have secretly went there,one item that i saw really interesting was...a wrist glove or something  
Under it seemed like a blade,I called it the Hidden Blade...  
So my dad was an Assassins against some other faction,i've heard he was a hero for that,but people said that he's disappeared  
My dad...a hero?That was pleasing to think about it.  
I went upstairs and got to my bed,I saw a map attached to the wall next to my bed..  
I observed it and saw alot of mistakes but...there was a pin pointing somewhere around Norway,Sweden,and Denmark  
I'm guessing,this is where i live.  
I felt a sudden loss of energy and went to bed.  
I woke up in reality and just stood there thinking of what just happened and how real that felt.  
I began writing it down.

I had to go to school afterwards...so i ,things didn't seem the same...i kept seeing different objects appear in the distance.  
If i look closely,it looks like a man...wearing a i was seeing hallucinations,but why?Anyways after school i went home.  
I started working more on my schematics for a while and tended to fall asleep on my workbench.

I woke up and got up from my i am again,in this... it was all different..it was morning.  
I went downstairs and saw my two brothers.  
Conor-"Finally you're awake.."  
Luis-"Yeah,dad was going to take you outside to go hunting"  
Me-"Where is he now?"  
Luis-"I don't know,why don't you go look for him"  
Conor-"Besides..you've got more archery skills than we do"

It was true..father would always teach me how to fight..to train myself.  
I began walking out the door  
I saw no one was quite snowy out here.  
Usually i'd get a sweater but...the cold never bothered me anyway.  
I continued to search for father,i ended up in the woods..i was lost..it got a bit foggy and dark.  
In some reasons...i wasn't even afraid  
I saw a figure in the distance walking to me...with a couple of other figures too.  
I couldn't see anymore,but i felt someone grab my neck.  
It seemed like a boy...my age(8)...i was surrounded by his friends  
Kid-"Who are you...and what are you doing here?"  
Me-"I-I live here...why?"  
I saw him turn and smile to another person  
They were wearing really unusually pleasant dressing...they were rich...and royal.  
Kid-"So you live somewhere around here right?"  
I didn't answer  
He pushed me down to the ground.I felt pian since there was a tree behind me  
Kid-"One last chance..is your village somewhere around here?"  
I still didn't answer..he punched me on my face..my lips were bleeding  
Kid-"Forget you...boys give him his worst"  
I was starting to be crowded..then i felt a hard kick..then multiple hits around me..  
The actual pain was horrible..it hurt so much..  
I started to lose my vision  
Their voice was echoing and my eyes saw two of them instead of one,my eyes were blurry too  
Kid-"Knock him out"  
Then i felt an object hit me..then it all went black.

After i while of total darkness..i started hearing screaming and the smell of smoke  
I tried to force my eyes open..they opened a little  
I tried to get up,but i was too weak..  
But until i heard a loud scream that sounded like "Gian!"  
That made me fully open my eyes  
I tried to get up but i was limping..My left leg is broken  
Me-"D-D-a-d?  
I followed the smoke that was coming from somewhere  
As i followed i had a huge fear that...  
Oh no..my village!I tried to run but i kept falling  
I finally reached my village..What have i done?  
I was in the middle of burning houses...as i stood there...i began to rage..  
But the smoke was filling in and i couldn't breathe  
I fell to the floor  
But i heard someone run over to my body..  
Voice-"Sven!Come over here!"  
It was a kid...like me  
Kid-"C'mon Sven..help me pull him up!"  
I was finally out of the smoke  
My mother ran to me  
Mother-"Oh thank god you are okay!Where were you?"  
Me-"W-Wha-t...happened..to...the..village?"  
Mother-"What happened to you?"  
Kid-"It seems he's broken a leg"  
Father ran to us  
Father-"Thank you for saving him...who are you?"  
Kid-"My name is Kristoff..and this is my deer...Sven"  
Father-"Well nice to meet you...do you happen to know who did all this?"  
Krostoff-"No sir..."  
Kristoff-"Wait a minute...you are the great hero from the war!"  
Father-"No time to talk about..."(Was interupted)  
Kristoff-"Ohh people around the whole island talk about you and how you disappered..sadly i don't live with humans"  
Father looked confused  
Father-"Uh anyways i need to...(was interupted)"  
Kristoff-"I've also heard that the King is awaiting your presents"  
Conor,Aviary,and Luis walked over to us  
Father-"T-The king?"  
Kristoff-"Yes..It is a good place to stay for all of us"  
Conor-"You're coming with us?"  
Kristoff-"Yes...and my deer"  
Father-"Okay...as long as you lead us to the kingdom...i have a carriage...all of you in there now  
Father carried me over to the carriage  
Father-"What happened to you?"  
I somehow did not even remember  
Me-"I-Fell...and broke my leg"  
Father-"For what?"  
Me-"I was looking for you!"  
Father didn't say anything and just place me in the carriage  
Kristoff climbed aboard..and everbody else  
I felt really weak and in pain  
Kristoff-"Hey...are you okay?"  
I didn't say anything  
Conor-"So what's this kingdom called?"  
Kristoff-"It is called Arendelle"  
Luis-"Even the way it sounds makes me fascinated"  
Me-"Mother...what about the village...and our relatives"  
Mother-"...No one survived.."  
I stayed quiet knowing she is feeling sorrow over her loss of a family  
So we are headed to Arendelle  
Who knows what will happen

To Be Continued


End file.
